Digusting
by AndiAi
Summary: it's disgusting, how i love you, but i cant stop myself, no matter how hard i try. so please, please love me too? TidusxSora Yaoi lemon


Disgusting

A;N/ wellp I told you I was going to be working on filling this pairing up with its few amounts of stories! This Pairing deserves WAYYYY more love that what it is getting. ANYWAYS this is for My Friend Josh. I love you and hope you enjoy this!

Red, what was the colors definition? Heat was definitely a word associated with the color, heat usually lead to a heated argument or passionate make-out sessions. Making out was always something I associated with heat, especially while under the almost excruciatingly hot sun of this island. Though I had only made out with one person in my entire existence on this god forsaken planet. And that was a discussion to be held later… much later. I ran a hand through my bleached blonde hair and sighed.

I was the town's virgin, as they would put it, but in a way I was totally fine with that. It was kind of hard to find someone with the same attractions as me in this small shit-hole town. If I could only find one other guy that was like me, then things would be so much easier, I would know I wasn't completely alone in this world. I did have a crush but he was way out of my league with his toned muscles, and his dark brown hair, that was the envy of every man, and woman on the island. It was rare for someone here in the sun to have such dark hair, the sun usually had it bleached lighter by the time the person was ten, but the sun couldn't break through his hair's defenses it seemed. And his oh so luscious pink lips, they were full but not too full, a perfect mixture of the thin and thick. His tan covered him almost completely,

He was strikingly pale where his underwear covered, of course the only reason I knew this, was because someone pulled his pants and boxers down in the hallway at school. It was the talk of the school for a while, things like that always stayed town gossip for a while, what stayed in the talk the long was his penis. Even flaccid it was pretty long. I of course listened intently to what people were saying, while at the same time looking completely out of tune from any conversation, which was something I had learned to do with my parents while they were trying to whisper behind my back.

I had come out to them, when I was twelve. I had known how I was gay, thanks to me walking into the boy's locker room at the wrong time, to find two guys fucking on the benches. I believe their names were Axel and Reno. They were identical twins, but it had turned me on to the point that I creamed in my pants just watching. Even though then I had thought I had peed myself and went to the nurse, who had to give me the puberty talk. That was one of the most embarrassing things that I had gone through in my entire life, I could still feel the yucky feeling in the pit of my stomach as I had to rat those two out. I was upset, but they were suspended and I was to see the school counselor about what happened. She helped me come to terms with my sexuality, as she was a lesbian so it was something she could relate to. Now that I am in high school she is one of my closer friends, we can talk freely to each other about our sexuality.

Reno, Axel, and I are close friends as well, they help me through the times that I feel down, and I help them by keeping lookout at the bathrooms, locker rooms and other various places at the school. They had offered to include me once, but I decided against it, I didn't want to lose my virginity for meaningless sex.

I sighed, standing up and walked down the stairs intending on taking a long walk to clear the thoughts that were attacking me like a wildfire tonight. It had been five years since I had come out to my parents, and five years since they had kicked me out forcing me to live with the only guy that I had a crush on. That had only made things more complicated for me; because they had made sure to get the word around that they had kicked their 'faggot son' out of the house. I had decided from the day I was kicked out that I would have no form of any type of contact with them until they apologized. And my old man, Jecht, was so stubborn, that not even a gun pointed to his head would change his mind, and my mom was so love struck when he was around that she lost all type of any coherent thought. She ended up just going along with whatever he said. This only showed how little she really cared for me in the first place. The night was brisk, and the air stung my throat on its way down to my lungs. And of course I was stupid enough to not wear a jacket, so now I was freezing, and I was half a mile away from the house that was over my head.

I let some tears slip down my face as I walked past my old home, my mother was sitting on the porch, and the car was gone, she was probably waiting on him to come home from one of those late night parties he goes to all the time, and poor her would be out there all night before she realized he wouldn't be home tonight, but at 12 in the afternoon tomorrow. I sighed and walked up to her, and immediately felt anger at the tears that were now streaking down her face.

"M-mom?" I said through the shivers that ripped through my body. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Tidus, I made your father leave." She said sounding tired, as if she had been arguing all night. "I said that I was sick of me letting him walk over me, that I was letting him make me into a doormat. And he could honestly see where I is coming from in that perspective. I let him kick you out like you were nothing, when that was far from the case." She sighed and shook her head before turning to walk into the house. She waved her goodbye bore closing the door and I heard the sobs and screams that followed.

So much I had wanted to say to her, but she left me out in the cold so she could tend to the bitterness that she had caused to happen, though the tiniest bit of guilt had found its way into my system. If I hadn't of told them of my sexual preferences, then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have to live under the same roof as the guy who was in my fantasies, every single one of them to be exact. And he was always the star, the spotlight shined the brightest on him, my focus always zoomed to him, no matter if he was in the background trying to blend in or what, I always managed to spot him.

I would normally see him writhing beneath me in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as I had no real interest in bottoming, I was more into the no pain at all scene. I smiled at that corrupted thought, Reno and Axel had one time asked me my… preferences in that area, though I had no real experience in that general area of expertise. I had to think about that, I had to try fingering myself to see how bad it really hurt, because I was not having pointless sex to test out a theory. The first finger, it was uncomfortable at first but I got used to it, the second a sharp pain raked through my body, so I had to let myself to adjust to the sensation of it. Now that I think of it, I should have used some type of lube so it wouldn't have hurt so much… I now use it in masturbation, seeming how I found that wonderful little spot called my prostate.

Gosh how times have changed since I was twelve. Then everything had seemed so simple compared to now. I thought that by me coming out things would be all sugar and rainbows and that it would be alright. I thought that I would meet a knight in shining armor that would be my eternal lover, someone who I could trust and love. But now I know the harsh reality. Now I know that homosexuality to most people is a disease that they want to be rid of. It's something that even grown men still can't come to terms with. Though bisexuality is totally fine with people, in fact it's the new fad in most schools. That kind of gets on my nerves, people will claim that they are something they aren't just to fit in.

Being bi to some people is real but to others it is something to claim just to add to their little book of accomplishments. Being bisexual is not something that someone should claim, if you are curious, that is bi-curiosity… this all ran through my mind, and as I gripped onto it seemed to dissolve to the touch of my fingers. I sighed as my footsteps eventually led me back to this place that I now called home. Sora was in his room I could tell because of the single shadow that glossed off of his window and onto the lawn. He looked outside as I stepped onto the porch, probably because he had the noisiest wooden porch in the entire town, and smiled when he saw it was only me.

I smiled a weak smile back to him, and proceeded to open the door, letting myself in. I was glad Sora and Roxas' mom and dad were on a second honeymoon. I had freedom for an entire month to leave the house at whatever time I thought I needed to. Which would be often, I had a lot of mind clearing to do. I gasped when Sora walked into the hall wearing nothing but his tight, _tight_, boxer briefs. They outlined his hips perfectly, showing how firm they were. He had the very start of a six pack, as opposed to my full on six pack, from running and push-ups. But _I'll be damned… he is getting__** toned.**_

I smiled nervously as he walked up to me to probably ask me where the hell I had been for well over six hours. But I honestly didn't care, ill tell him the truth, that I took a walk to clear my mind, and I walked a little further than what I had anticipated, and ran into my mother.

But instead I got, "U-Um T-Tidus, can I ask you something?" he asked with nervousness laced into his voice. He was a train wreck already and he hadn't even gotten to the real question yet.

"Yes, what is it Sora?" I asked sounding oblivious to the fact that he was about to fall apart any moment.

"You're gay, right?" I nodded warily awaiting what the real question was. "Well, I just wanted to know if, y-you like me? Because I am gay too, and I really, _really_ like you" I almost fainted at those words. To hear that coming from him so innocently made me want to pounce him right then and there, ravaging every inch of skin that was on his over tanned body. Was I dreaming, or could harsh reality be something that was now bearable? My head was spinning and I couldn't fight the grin that made its way to my face.

I nodded because I was afraid if I spoke my voice would break and be squeaky from the excitement that now welled up inside of me. He likes me too? He smiled softly, his soft looking pink lips looked so inviting to me right now. But I had to restrain myself, I had to let him make the first move here, I needed him to. I didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for. He smiled apparently taking the hint and pulled me in for a lip smashing kiss, I wasn't prepared for the intensity of it, so even while I was kissing I was left feeling light headed and dizzy. My heart was now racing like a race horse, and my hands automatically wrapped themselves around his waist, almost simultaneously his arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled into this heated kiss and licked over his bottom lip as if to ask for entry, he obliged almost immediately letting my tongue slip in past his soft lips.

I felt his fingers begin to creep up the back of my neck to softly grip my hair, pulling me closer to him. I ground my hips lightly, yet forcefully into his feeling our hardness's rub against one another I couldn't help but moan lightly. The feelings that were running through me were intense, my senses were at max acuteness and everything was feeling more and more intense with every grinding of our hips. The sweet smell of him was in my senses now, and it was driving me insane with pleasure. My heart was racing, and my cheeks were heated with the same heat as an atomic explosion. I tightened my grip around his waist as the fireworks sounded off in my head.

His grip on my hair tightened, making me moan with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, but he took it as pleasure and his kissing became more excited. I pulled away for air, gasping and grabbing for it, his lips had purple splotched on them from the kissing, and his lips were the most luscious shade of red I had ever seen. I smiled pulling him in for another kiss, making him gasp into the kiss, his breathing pattern had become even more scattered with every second that the kiss lasted, showing just how hot he was. I slowly began leading him upstairs to his room, because it was the closest, and I doubted we would make it far before I couldn't hold off anymore and just have my way with him right then and there.

His hands tightened in my hair even more, but I couldn't even feel it anymore, my senses were all focused on the sensation of this kiss. Where were we, halfway up the stairs now, halfway to his room, halfway to where the goal was. I lifted him up and wrapped his legs around my waist, making it easier to maneuver up the stairs. My hands went from his waist to his backside, supporting him so I knew he wouldn't fall. I didn't care who was home and who I might run into; all I knew was that I wanted Sora and that Sora wanted me too. And the pain from the hair pulling was the evidence that this wasn't a dream, no this time this was reality.

When we reached his room I sat him down softly onto his feet, and turned to close and lock the door, so I knew there would be no interruption. When I heard the lock click, I turned around setting a finger seductively onto Sora's chest, gently putting pressure on it as if to lead him over to the bed, he took the hint and followed where the pressure was directing him. When his knees hit the bed he immediately let himself fall down, pulling me with him. He brought me in for another rough kiss and wrapped his legs around my waist, which gave me the immediate opportunity to grind roughly into him; our hardness's rubbing with a force that made me moan intensely.

I broke away from the kiss long enough to remove my shirt and immediately went back to his lips. He moved his legs and began undoing my belt buckle, then his. I broke from the kiss, which broke with a kissing sound from how rough we were kissing, and removed his shirt revealing his tan and smooth abdomen. He was absolutely hairless, which was no surprise to me, I had seen him naked before, but this was the first time I could actually admire it. I could practically see his heart beating through the skin on his chest.

I smiled and latched myself onto one of his nipples, lightly sucking and showing teeth to it occasionally my hands still undoing our pants, when that goal was complete I moved one of my hands up to rub on the other nipple. And all he could do was squirm and moan, writhing underneath me in pure ecstasy, and that just turned me on even more. I stopped sucking on his nipple and slowly started making my way down to his member. I dipped my tongue into his belly button, and swirled it around then finished the journey, coming to an abrupt halt at the waistline of his boxers.

I looked up him, locking my eyes with his as I slowly pulled the boxers down, when I pulled them over his man-hood; it sprang out with a bit of force, lightly hitting my chin and throat. I moved my hand down, and lightly teased his entrance with my index finger, soon he would be taking nine inches, and I wanted to be sure he was fully prepared for it. I slowly inserted my finger into him, every time felt I him tense up I would pause and let him get accustomed until he would begin to push more of it into himself.

When I deemed him ready, I slowly added another finger in, this time he shuddered with pain, and a dry sob, that he tried to hide, but didn't go unnoticed left his lips. I let my fingers be, and waited 'til he was accustomed. I waited until he started moving his hips to signal that he was ready for more, before I started pushing in deeper and harder. When I had my fingers sheathed all the way in I started scissoring and thrusting motions to help him stretch him out. I could already feel the heat and passion welling up inside of me, making me sweat, and my blonde hair was matted to my head from the sweat.

I added another finger to be cautious, and when I did so and jabbed my finger in a certain way, he screamed my name in pleasure. I knew I had found that spot and continued to do this until he was moaning along with every thrust that I was pushing into, I soon removed my fingers and moved my face down to where his entrance was, I slowly stuck my tongue out and started moving it in circular motions around his sphincter. Then I pushed my tongue into it, making him ready for me, by lubing his entrance with my own saliva.

When I felt he was ready for me, I slowly slipped my tongue out of him and positioned myself at his entrance. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded softly, encouraging me. So I slowly began to insert myself into him. This time there was no tensing, there was only moaning. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me roughly, which I took as a signal to start moving, so I did, I moved gently in and out of him, to let him get accustomed to my size. He started rolling his hips into mine and I knew he was enjoying it too. All I could feel was his tight heat around my pulsing cock. And his moans only egged me on. He started to dig his nails into my neck, and I knew that he was close, but I needed this to last, so I paused and let him relax, then started again.

With every thrust I was driving myself closer to that edge. And I knew that he waited for climax, so I wrapped my hand around him and began pumping in time with my thrusts. He began tensing around me and I knew he was close, this time I just let him release. His white cum showered in between us, it landed on our chests and stomachs. The pulsating of him around me drove me over the edge, I came too spurt after spurt deep inside of him, orgasm raked through my body and I couldn't even control it, I had lost count of how many spurts I had released into him, and I could feel some of it coming out of him. When I finally did stop I collapsed on top of him panting heavily, smelling the sex in the air I smiled.

"I love you" I said before falling asleep.

A;N/ Okay this is for my best friend josh as I said before. But I don't know how good this is. So I am going to need reviews please? Thank you. No flames, but constructive critisizm is welcomed!


End file.
